


RINDU

by AramN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Cute, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tsundere Tsukishima Kei
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramN/pseuds/AramN
Summary: Rasa cinta seseorang akan terlihat jika tidak bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya dalam waktu yang lama.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 2





	RINDU

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti event HQbulolweek.

Rindu

Haikyuu by Furudate Haruichi

TsukiNoya fanfiction/au

* * *

Sudah satu tahun Tsukishima dan Nishinoya berkencan. Dan sudah 2 bulan mereka mempunyai hubungan jarak jauh.

Setelah lulus SMA, Nishinoya sering sekali bepergian ke luar kota. Awalnya Tsukishima tidak peduli karena mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Namun, akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggu pikirannya dan juga hatinya.

Sudah satu bulan kekasihnya itu tidak pulang ke Miyagi. Selain itu, mereka juga susah berkomunikasi lewat telepon karena Tsukishima disibukkan dengan latihan Voli. Untuk pertama kalinya ia sangat merindukan suara berisik kekasih kecilnya itu.

Tsukishima menatap ke layar ponselnya yang menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Ah, sebenarnya ia berharap ditelpon. Tetapi orang yang ia harapkan pasti sudah tertidur pulas.

"Hah, bahkan panggilan tidak terjawab pun tidak ada," Ucapnya dengan kesal.

Sebenarnya dari awal hubungan mereka, selalu Nishinoya yang mengawali segalanya. Entah karena Tsukishima tidak berinisiatif atau ia terlalu malu.

* * *

Besok malamnya masih tidak panggilan dari Nishinoya. Entah kenapa Tsukishima kesal sekali. Tidak ada panggilan selama dua hari berturut-turut? Wah, ini keterlaluan.

"Apa dia sudah lupa cara menelpon seseorang?" Tsukishima menatap kesal ponselnya.

Kemudian hari esoknya pun tidak ada panggilan dari Nishinoya. Esoknya lagi, kemudian esoknya, hingga satu minggu pun ia belum menghubunginya.

"Satu minggu? Wah, sepertinya ponselnya itu sudah terlindas mobil atau terinjak kuda."

Tsukishima mencari kontak pacarnya itu dengan kesal. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol 'panggilan video'. Ia menatap layar ponselnya itu sampai wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat.

"Ah, Kei!" Sapa Nishinoya dengan riang.

Nishinoya terlihat sedang berbaring, sepertinya ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Rupanya ponselmu belum rusak," sindir Tsukishima.

"Ha? Ponselku memang tidak rusak," Nishinoya kebingungan.

Mau disindir bagaimanapun, kelihatannya lelaki itu tidak akan sadar. Sebenarnya rasa rindunya sudah sedikit terobati, Namun Tsukishima masih kesal karena diabaikan selama satu minggu ini.

"Selama seminggu ini kenapa kau tidak menelpon?" Tanya Tsukishima dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"OH, ITU! Kata Tanaka, kalau tidak bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai dengan waktu yang lama, rasa cinta orang itu akan terlihat."

Dasar botak! Ternyata dia penyebab Tsukishima uring-uringan selama satu minggu ini.

"Oh."

"Sepertinya rasa cintamu sudah keluar, tuh! Sampai menelponku duluan, padahal biasanya tidak."

Ejekan Nishinoya membuat pipi Tsukishima memerah. Ia tidak menyangka akan dikerjai seperti ini oleh pacarnya itu. Sepertinya ia harus menjauhkannya dari teman botaknya itu.

"Berisik."

"Maaf deh, nanti ku kasih oleh-oleh yang banyak. Kau mau apa?" Tanya Nishinoya diiringi dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Kau," Jawab Tsukishima pelan.

"APA? Tidak terdengar."

Melihat muka Tsukishima yang semakin memerah, Nishinoya sudah bisa menebak apa yang ia sebutkan. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya mengarang jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Oh~ apa ini? Wajah memerah tuh," Ucap Nishinoya sambil menyeringai.

"Berisik."

Nishinoya tertawa keras melihat respon Tsukishima yang malu-malu seperti ini. Ia sangat senang melihat sisi lain dari kekasihnya yang biasanya bermulut pedas itu.

Mereka pun mulai membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari bagaimana keseharian mereka, klub voli Karasuno setelah angkatan Nishinoya lulus, dan lain-lain. Panggilan itu tetap terhubung walaupun keduanya sudah terlelap.

Tamat.


End file.
